


Death Threats

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death Threats, Emma protecting Regina, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Married SwanQueen, Protective Emma Swan, lesbian love, love is love, protective wife, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina is receiving death threats and didn't tell Emma... who now knows.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Death Threats

Regina sat down at the kitchen island trying to prepare herself for what she was about to tell her wife when she walked in through the door.

_ “She’s going to freak.” _ Regina groaned, letting her head fall on the table.

“Why is she going to freak?” Emma frowned, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

“Oh-uh...nothing...nothing it’s fine.” Regina said, lifting her head.

Emma came up behind Regina and began rubbing her shoulders, she always did this especially when she knew Regina was stressed. “Babe, talk to me...please?” Emma sighed resting her chin atop of Regina’s head.

Regina grabbed about ten letters laying on the counter “This. This is what you’re going to freak out at but please for the love of god try not to freak out too much!” Regina begged.

Something had clearly happened that she didn’t want Emma to know about but now she had no other choice but to tell her wife what was happening and had been happening for the past four months.

Emma decided to sit down beside Regina, and started to open the letters one by one.

“Regina...what is this?” Emma asked after opening the fourth letter.

“What’s it look like?” Regina said bluntly.

“Regina SwanMills!” Emma freaked out at her wife, quickly jumping to her feet.

“Calm your tits Emma; it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well excuse me and call me crazy, but as far as I'm concerned receiving death threats is a very big deal! How long has this been going on?” Emma asked as she opened the last letter.

“I don’t know, maybe four months or so?”

“FOUR MONTHS?!” Emma was flabbergasted, she looked as though her whole face might explode.

“Emma, please-“

“No! No - absolutely not. Regina! These are death threats, I don’t take anyone threatening to kill my wife lightly, and you should have told me.”

“I knew you’d worry.”

“Worry is an understatement, I am going to kill Whale myself. He thinks this is okay? He thinks...wait this one’s from my parents?”

Regina quickly looked away from Emma’s gaze, even if Emma was standing behind her she didn’t want to look at her.

“Regina SwanMills. Is this the only letter from my parents?.”

“No...” Regina sighed before standing up and walking over the cupboard where she keeps all her cookbooks, followed by Emma closely behind her. Regina then grabbed the book she uses the most and opened it up laying it on the counter.

“Regina...these are all from my parents?”

Regina didn’t have the heart to say it. So instead she just nodded.

“Oh my baby, come here.” Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her wife holding her tight. “I’ll talk to them I promise, you shouldn’t have to put up with them being like this to you still. I love you Gina, I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise you that.” Emma continued to hold her wife for as long as they both needed it.


End file.
